Vision-aided navigation extracts features from an image and performs feature matching with a geo-referenced image. The objective of the feature matching is to provide accurate tracked features as the measurement of a navigation solution (e.g., position, velocity, and attitude). For example, in a geo-reference vision-aided navigation situation, good feature matching between a captured image and geo-referenced imagery increases the accuracy of the subsequent vision-aided positioning. Good feature matching will generate accurate positioning results, while bad feature matching with large errors will reduce the accuracy of a navigation solution. In general, it is desirable to use only the good matched features.